Jacob's Turn
by sa2ms
Summary: Story takes place after Jacob runs away and disappears for awhile.  It takes a new turn; Jacob does not end up with Reneesme in my story, he meets an original character. Something fun and light-hearted I wrote when the movies came out. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Days into his journey, Jacob finally let his running slow. With a tough and earnest growl, he let go of his immediate wolf instincts and listened to the human side of himself. He had gotten all the way down to northern California. He kept himself deep in the forest where he found a creek, and decided to stop to take a break. He bent his furry russet head down towards the water and lapped some before heat shot through his spine and he was, once again, standing on two legs. _This feels a little too weird_, he thought to himself as he bent down to slide on the shorts he had attached to his left ankle. As much as he wanted and would have loved to stay in his wolf form, he needed the peace and quiet of being a human. Someone in the pack was constantly hounding him to find out where he was, if he was okay; basically that he hadn't left to kill himself and had some intention of returning. He leaned down to splash some water into his face, forgetting how hot it could be in the summertime in California. He debated what his next move should be, _I suppose I should find out exactly where I am_, he thought as he looked through the trees.

_I cannot believe he actually stole my clothes_, I thought angrily as I wondered around the spot that once held my belongings. _All because he lost one stupid battle_, though I had to admit his losses were definitely adding up. My little brother Alex had recently discovered the world of shifting two months ago and had recruited me as his personal trainer. I didn't see the purpose, it wasn't as though we would ever need to know how to fight, practically nobody knew our pitiful reservation existed, let alone held ancestors to mountain lions. I let out a sigh and let my paws lead me to the general direction of home, debating how I should get my clothes back. My mother would kill me if I entered the yard as a cat, and if I were naked my little brother would have the satisfaction of my embarrassment. Having this internal debate consume my head a bit, I found a large tree and phased back into my human self. Better to be embarrassed than to be in trouble with my mother. I stepped out from behind the tree as the dry wind blew through the forest. Immediately I was frozen. _How did I not smell him before_, I immediately thought with panic. I found myself face to face with a boy, well I could only assume he was a boy by his face, by his body, I was staring at a very large man.

The face I was staring into was just as frozen as I found myself to be. I quickly crossed my arms over my chest, so much for figuring out a way to avoid embarrassment. The boy continued to stare at my face with complete and utter 'awe'. I was sure minutes had passed before he actually blinked. His expression was one that triggered my memory sharply. However, I could not get past the fact that I was completely naked and without clothes to dress myself. I fidgeted in front of him and finally cleared my throat, "Um...hello? Is anyone alive in there?" I carefully waved my hand in front of his face without moving my protective arm from my chest.

With a few blinks the boy finally snapped out of his trance, the funny expression never leaving his face. "What? Oh, sorry, yes, um...what?"

I rolled my forest green eyes and let out a frustrated sigh as a gust of wind blew my dark brown hair over my shoulders. "Do you have a cell phone?" I asked him impatiently.

He stared a moment before answering, "No, I don't."

"Damn," I muttered, my brain searching desperately for a way to get clothing without having to trample through the forest naked. I certainly couldn't phase back now that this odd boy was here staring at me so hard.

I looked him over a minute watching him suddenly compose himself, the reality of the situation setting in. "Why are you naked in the middle of the forest?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow.

I glared, "Why are you _half_ naked in the middle of the forest?" I shot back.

He let out a grumble that seemed to be a chuckle.

I sighed and shifted the weight of my feet to one side, "Short version? My little brother stole my clothes. Do you think you can help me retrieve them?" I asked, suddenly hopeful that his strange largeness would give my little brother a bit of a fright.

The boy had seemed to drift back to his funny expression before shaking his head a bit to snap out of it, "Of course, where is he? I'll go get them for you." He said, standing straighter as if he needed to battle my brother for the clothes. The two of them would get along famously.

I nodded my head in the direction of south, "he went back to my house, it's not quite a mile south from here, if you could just go get them for me I'd really appreciate it. I would go, but I really hate giving him the satisfaction of my embarrassment."

I waited too long for the boy to finally answer me with a nod before running off gracefully through the woods. I pondered his graceful run while I waited for his return. A boy. Half naked. In the forest. I walked over to the creek and dipped my toes into the cool current below. There was no way this boy was normal, he wasn't the least bit interested in the fact that I was naked. He gaze never left my face.

My curiosity flared even more when he returned not fifteen minutes later. The funny expression immediately took over his face when he spotted me once again. "That was awfully fast..." I muttered as he handed me a bag that contained my clothing, he didn't seem to hear me. "I can't believe my brother gave these up so easily," I mentioned as I casually slid into my jeans.

Not so casually, the boy tore his gaze away from me, "Well, you know, I had to threaten him a little. I was only kidding, but I think he is seriously expecting a fight from me..." He seemed bewildered by this.

I had to laugh, "That would be my brother, anything to prove himself these days," I told him as I slipped my shirt over my head. Once I was fully clothed I closed the space between me and the boy, "thank you for getting these for me." I told him, I held out one hand towards his, "My name is Cayleigh Tocho."

"Jacob Black," his enormous hand enveloped mine. He turned to me and smiled, I couldn't help but catch a breath at the sight of the grin on his face. He was absolutely gorgeous.

I found myself oddly at ease around Jacob as we let go of each other's hands. Before the thought could cross my mind twice, the words slipped through my mouth, "What are you." I seemed to demand more than ask, I immediately blushed, not believing I just said the words out loud.

"A wolf." He answered instantaneously. He mirrored my dumbfounded grimace that was on my face. "You're not freaked out?" He asked me curiously.

"I'm a mountain lion," I immediately answered, again, without thinking twice. I clapped my hand over my mouth, "What is going _on_." I spoke against my palm, my face still holding all of my shock.

"I think I imprinted on you."

I was suddenly frozen; all comfort that was once washing over me vanished. I had, of course, heard of imprinting, however, it wasn't the first time those words have been spoken to me. The first time it happened was almost exactly one year ago; and six months ago he was killed. My eyes immediately filled with tears. "This can't happen, I'm sorry." I blurted out, clutching to my stomach to keep from vomiting. I turned and ran full speed in the direction of my home.

Of course he followed me.

"Woah, woah, woah!" He said roughly, grabbing onto my arm to stop me as we reached the clearing into my backyard.

I instantly yanked my arm from his grasp. "Don't touch me!" I snapped at him, glaring at the trees behind his face, I couldn't dare to look.

He held his palms in the air as a sign of surrender, "I'm sorry," he said, "but you looked like you were suddenly in a lot of pain. I just...I never meant to hurt you," he told me, his voice was on the verge of desperation.

It took all of my strength to keep the tears locked inside. I told myself that I was finished mourning. "It's not you," I told him, my voice tight with restraint, "this just can't happen, I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken. I think you should just go." Without looking back, I ran up and into my house, barely noticing my little brother who was storming out as I entered. I ran straight into my bedroom, locking the door securely behind me before the tears plummeted out in a gush of sobs. How was this happening? Why me? Hadn't I been through enough? I could hear my brother yelling at Jacob in the yard, but my brain couldn't seem to care. I collapsed onto my bed, sobbing as I stared at the picture sitting on my night stand. "If this is your doing, I hate you even more," I spat at the picture before burying my face into my pillow and letting the tears have their way.

_Six months ago..._

"Babe, you are going to love what I've got planned for our anniversary this weekend. I am so stoked." Jeremy told me excitedly in my kitchen one late afternoon.

I slid my arms around his waist, resting my cheek on his chest, "I'm going to love whatever you give me. You know it doesn't have to be anything but you." I told him lovingly.

"Oh gross, I told you guys to cut that shit out when I'm in the room!" My older brother, Michael, grimaced as he pulled more food out of the fridge.

Six months ago Michael came home from college to help me into the transition period of learning that I was a shifter. He brought along his best friend from a neighboring reservation close to our own to also help me. What he didn't expect was his to friend to imprint on me, and for us to be inseparable ever since. Michael and Jeremy were three years older than I was, which cause some more issues amongst our families. Despite the fact that it was inevitable that we be together, my parents were not very happy. I was only eighteen at the time but, as with most shifters, my growth spurt set me at a pretty even bar with Jeremy. He was my entire world and I would later find out that he had planned to propose to me at our six month anniversary dinner; it was only three days away.

Jeremy ignored his best friend, grabbing my chin and pulling my face up for a tender kiss. I sighed happily against his lips, always feeling breathless as he kissed me. He turned his attention to my brother who was stuffing his face with food, "are you ready to go? We have to get back to school before out next final." Michael nodded, his mouth too full to answer. He playfully messed up my hair as he grabbed his motorcycle jacket and headed out the door. Jeremy paused, leaning down to kiss me before he left, "I love you," he whispered before slipping on his own jacket and following Michael out the door.

It would be the last time I'd see either of them.

The next night, on their way home, they both were struck head on by a drunk driver. It was so stupid. We all thought we were so invincible because we were shifters. Stupid descendants of lions, wolves, and bears. But never standing a chance against the ignorance of humanity.


	2. Chapter 2

I heard my little brother's footsteps coming from down the hall towards my door. Of course he'd try to get me to talk to Jacob. Ever since the accident Alex had taken it upon himself to act as my protector and friend trying his hardest to replace, at least Michael, in my life.

"Cay..." he spoke softly, to be only fifteen he was well beyond his years. "You need to talk to him. You know better than anyone that he cannot just walk away from this and it's no mistake. Cayleigh, I know you wouldn't react this way if it was a mistake."

Sometimes my little brother new me better than I knew myself; but I kept stubbornly silent. I heard a scratching above my door and within seconds I realized, too late, that he had found the key to unlock my door. I growled instantly at my brother's smiling face. "Finally" he told me with an evil smile as he tossed the key in his hand.

I frowned "Fine, just let him in." I walked over to my desk and picked up a tissue; wiping my face an nose. Alex had disappeared and returned within seconds with Jacob. Jacob's face held a similar embarrassment to my own as he hovered in my doorway. There was a moment of awkward silence before Alex gave Jacob a hard shove slamming the door shut behind him.

"He's always been far too pushy for my taste" I told him, trying to make light of the conversation. I flopped back on to my bed; my back to Jacob.

"Look, if you really don't want me here I will leave..." He told me as he stood awkwardly in front of my door.

I shrugged, "You can do whatever you want. I'm sure Alex has filled you in on all of my baggage anyway. I'm kind of surprised that you're still here to be honest." I heard him take a seat in the chair at my desk.

"Actually; Alex is his name? He just demanded I tell him what happened. And when I refused to fight him he went back in the house demanding I wait."

I sat up and faced him, "Sorry, he's kind of excited about his new strength; he blows everything out of proportion now." Jacob let out a laugh that caused my stupid heart to flutter unexpectedly. "That's okay," he told me, " I've got young ones in my pack too."

"How many are in your pack?" I asked still not daring to meet his gaze.

"Ten for now." He told me.

I nodded.

"So, do you always run away in hysterics when strangers tell you that you're their soul mate?" He asked lightly, clearly approaching the subject with as much tact as possible.

He must have seen the solemn look cross over my face because he suddenly fidgeted in his seat, "I'm sorry, you really do not have to answer that." He told me.

I shook my head, "don't be sorry, it's me. I come...with a lot of baggage these days," I told him quietly.

He seemed to understand, "I was in the woods because I ran away when I got an invitation to the girl I love's wedding to a vampire. He plans on changing her after the ceremony." A grim look crossed over his face as he spoke.

My eyes widened, "You win." I told him, I dared to meet his gaze as he looked up to me, startled to find the funny look cross back over his face.

He smiled sweetly at me, "I was hoping to make you more comfortable so we can share baggage stories?"

I looked down at my hands folded in my lap. After a moment to think about it, I decided to tell him. Best news? He would find out how messed up we both were and discover we were clearly not made for each other. "Alex isn't," I paused, "wasn't my only brother."

He stayed quiet, signaling me to continue.

"I had an older brother named Michael. He and his best friend came down and Jeremy "imprinted", as you say, on me." I took a heavy sigh, trying desperately to keep my voice steady. It had been a long time since I relived the memory out loud. Jacob waited patiently. "Six months ago Michael and Jeremy were killed by a drunk driver. Jeremy and I had been together for six months prior to the accident. He was going to propose to me, we buried him on our anniversary." My voice cracked at the last part, and I put my face in my hands.

Suddenly, in a very quick motion, Jacob was at my side. His warm arm was around my shoulders and pulled me to him. "I'm so sorry, your freak out is totally understandable. If me being here makes you uncomfortable I'll leave. I just want you to be happy, that's all I seem to care about since I laid eyes on you." He spoke softly, his hand rubbing my arm in a comforting motion.

I kept my head in my hands, trying desperately to find my voice, I felt Jacob shift next to me, taking my silence as an answer. "NO!" I exclaimed, grabbing his hand as he stood up next to me. I looked into his dark eyes, "Jeremy used to tell me that..." I swallowed hard, "this is just going to be really hard for me..." I managed to get out before the my voice cracked again. Jacob's arm found its way around me once more.

"I know, this is all really new for me too." He told me.

"I'm just going to need to take this slow," I said, letting my body relax under his arm.

He let a few minutes float by before he spoke again, "How long have you been a mountain lion?" He asked carefully.

"A year. It's been five months for Alex. My dad's ancestry line started the tribe, everyone with our blood changed in their teen years. Puberty on steroids I like to call it."

Jacob mulled this over, "Interesting," he muttered, "so nothing triggers it for you?"

I shrugged, "No, especially with the later generations, it's just expected to happen."

"Do you age?"

"Eventually, but it's different for everyone. We stay completely normal humans, just holding a big secret."

"Even the women stay normal?" He asked, seemingly curious.

"Yeah, of course, that's how the line keeps moving."

"Very interesting," he said, he seemed miles away.

"What about you?" I asked him, tilting my head to get a better look at his face, "What's your story?"

"I've been changing for almost a year. Our pack was triggered because of some unwelcome visitors returning to our land." His mouth set in a line and he glared off into the distance, "There are ten of us, but only one female. And we apparently only started to change again because of these...visitors."

I eyed him curiously, "Unwelcome 'visitors'?"

"Bloodsuckers." He spat.

I nodded; I'd heard of vampires, but the beauty of living in sunny California was their lack of interest in the sun.

"It's interesting to know that there are other types of people that...shift." He seemed to mull this thought over.

"Well, aren't all Native Americans named after different things? It kind of makes sense when you think about it."

"I suppose you're right."

I heard the front door and knew immediately that my parents were home. I sighed, I knew I needed to talk to them and fill them in on the excitement of my afternoon, but I couldn't seem to tear myself away from Jacob's warm arm. I knew Alex would let them know, despite how much he would warp the story. I looked back up at Jacob, "So," I asked him, "what's with this girl you're in love with?"

Jacob and I shared life stories in my room throughout the rest of the afternoon and well into the evening. I was more than surprised when my parents came in for dinner and were surprisingly very civil. I personally think they were just happy I was talking to someone outside of the family. When it came time for bed, Alex shared his room with Jacob, and early the next morning we picked up where we had left off the night before. I found Jacob easy to talk to, I shared with him secrets only Jeremy had known about me. The days slid by, and before we knew it, a week was gone.

"So, have you decided if you're going to the wedding or not?" I asked him one afternoon in my bedroom. I had my toes perched on my desk so I could paint them while he was sprawled out on my bed, making it look much smaller than it actually was.

He let out a sigh, "I've been thinking about it."

"I think you should, it would make you feel like there was some closure. You'll never forgive yourself if you don't."

He was quiet for a long time before answering me, "Will you go with me?" He asked quietly.

I paused, I had finally began to let myself have feelings for Jacob. I wasn't sure if I was ready to face the girl he claimed he was in love with, even if it was her wedding. I turned to Jacob, not surprised anymore to find him staring at me with his familiar gaze. "I suppose I could go with you, if you think it's a good idea..."

"Well, if I need closure, she needs to know about you." He told me with a smile on his face.

I couldn't help but return the smile. I turned my attention back to painting my toe nails. I had just put the final coat on my last toe when I felt the chair let out from under me and I was suddenly scooped up into Jacob's arms, face to face with him.. "You're going to ruin my toes!" I protested, trying to wiggle free, but to no avail.

He smirked, "I promise not to touch your toes." He sat down on the bed, careful to keep my feet from touching anything, but keeping me locked in his arms. "Cayleigh..." he whispered.

My heart suddenly raced at lightning speed. He was going to kiss me. I hadn't kissed anyone since Jeremy, and I wasn't sure that I was quite ready for this. Jacob had been more than patient with me; the last week we've spent together he kept a careful distance. Meeting his gaze, my heart's racing slowed to a steady 'thump'. His brown eyes were soft as he silently asked for my 'okay'. I closed my eyes in response, jumping slightly when he placed his lips gently on my own. I felt a calm surge move through my body as we kissed. Before it could be further deepened, Jacob pulled away. We sat together for a moment, neither of us saying a word. I finally broke the silence, "let's go for a run."

In seconds, we were out the door.

Once we were deep enough into the woods, Jacob let go of my hand and took off into a sprint, dropping his t-shirt in the process. I followed him, shedding my clothing next to my favorite tree. I broke into a run and let my body roll over to its other form. As my four feet hit the ground, I caught sight of a giant russet wolf to my left. Jacob and I fell into step together, our paws making the only noise around us.

Without any notice, Jacob came to a screeching halt, dirt kicking up around his paws. I slowed myself down and turned around to face him. By the time I had turned around, he was a naked boy before me. I cocked my head to the side in confusion. Jacob was breathing heavy, resting his hands on his knees to catch his breath, "I could still...hear them," he told me in between gulps of air. I sprinted back to my clothes, quickly changing and sliding them on before going back to Jacob. He had slid his shorts on by the time I returned and was perched on a fallen tree.

"Were you not expecting to hear them?" I asked as I approached him.

"Yes...no," he growled and put his hands in his face, "I don't know what I was expecting." I stepped in front of him and ran my hands through his hair, "Well, what happened?" I asked him.

He sat up and looked at me, "At first no one seemed to notice, but then once one did I was bombarded with all of them. They really want me to come back...and to bring you with me. I forgot how annoying they were when they saw into my head. I finally couldn't take it anymore. I had to change back."

I nodded, trying to understand what it would be like to have ten heads rummaging through my own.

Jacob reached down and grabbed my hands, linking our fingers together, "They really want me to come home, at least for a little bit. Are you interested in coming with me? I'd really like it if you could, I would probably stay and go to the wedding..." Jacob adverted his gaze away, looking down at our hands, I could see the torn expression on his face, hating asking me to come with him.

I sighed deeply, the look on Jacob's face sucking me further and further in. "If you really need me there, then I'll go." I told him quietly. He smiled broadly and leaned down to kiss me, "We'll need to leave tomorrow," he said, looking out into the woods.

I laughed out loud, "Sweetheart, I'm not running there."

He looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"We'll fly. Like normal people." I grabbed a hold of his hand and dragged him toward the direction of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning we landed safely in the nearest airport to Forks, renting a car to Jacob's home in La Push. I had to admit to myself to being extremely nervous. Not only was I meeting Jacob's father for the first time, but in a matter of hours I was to be introduced to the girl he had once claimed his heart to. As if reading my mind, Jacob reached over and grabbed my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. I looked over to him and he gave me a reassuring smile as we pulled up to his house.

His father rolled on to the front porch to greet us, Jacob reluctantly called him to let him know of our planned visit. Of course he insisted that we stay with him. A smile stretched across his aging face, wrinkling the corners of his eyes, "Jake!" he said his name with relief and happiness.

"Hey dad," Jacob responded, he walked around the car grabbing a hold of my hand and pulled me forward with him. "Dad, this is Cayleigh." His hand dropped mine and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

His father's smile never faded, "Cayleigh, such a beautiful name for such a beautiful young woman."

I felt myself blush as a reached down and shook his hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Mr. Black." I spoke quietly.

"Please!" Jacob's father boomed, "call me Billy!"

I nodded and the three of us headed into the house.

I shouldn't have been so surprised. My senses were more than dimmed by my anxiousness of meeting Billy. However, I was still completely caught off guard when we were immediately greeted by five very large young boys, and one very unpleasant looking woman. It took me only a second to identify them as members of Jacob's pack. I was amazed that Jacob's descriptions of each individual was so vivid that I recognized each of them.

"Jacob," the bigger one who had to be Sam spoke, "brother, we are glad you came back."

Jacob rocked uncomfortably on his heels next to me as I was suddenly the one giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"This is Cayleigh," Jacob told his pack, once again sweeping me under his arm. "Cayleigh, this is Sam, Paul, Quinn, Emery, Seth, and Leah."

I wasn't quite surprised that my guesses at their names had been correct. "Hello," I said, meeting everyone's gaze, trying not to flinch particularly under Leah's. After an awkward silence, Billy announced that dinner was on him and most of the room sighed in relief that food was headed in their direction.

Jacob excused himself and pulled me out of the room. I was staying in his sister's old room, but for the time, Jacob brought our bags into his tiny bedroom. As soon as he dropped the bags on the floor, he took me into his arms, "We could sneak out my window, no one would notice," he whispered in my ear.

A giggle escaped my lips, "I think that would be really rude." I told him, running a hand through his shaggy head of hair. Jacob sighed and kissed me lightly, "Well then, I guess we better get out there." He kissed me again, his lips lingering longer than necessary.

I forced myself to pull away from him, "Let's go." I slid my hand into his, "Aren't I supposed to be the one hating every moment of this?" I asked him, quirking an eyebrow up in his direction.

Jacob rolled his eyes, kissing me lightly again, "Yeah yeah." He said, finally pulling me out of his bedroom and back toward the crowd of people that had grown since they left. "You're just lucky I'm really hungry," he whispered down to me before heading for the few boxes of pizza that were left.

I couldn't help but laugh at the chaos that was dinnertime for the pack. Despite how crazy it was, I felt an odd feeling of comfort wash over me, as if this was where I was supposed to be.

The week of the visit flew by as Jacob let me fully into his world. I met everyone and immediately fit right in, visiting all of his favorite spots, spending evenings on the beach, and driving around in the Rabbit Jacob had fixed himself. It was one of the most amazing weeks of my entire life. But when the night came of Bella's wedding, my stomach began to churn with nervousness. I was grateful to my mother for insisting on buying me a new dress for the occasion (I don't own many dresses); I looked amazing in the emerald green silk strapless gown that flowed elegantly down to my feet. I stared at myself in the mirror, wishing the girl staring back at me felt as good on the inside as she looked on the outside.

Jacob knocked on my door before entering my room, his eyes popped out of his head. "Wow, Cayleigh, you look like you belong on the front page of a magazine right now." He told me, stepping forward and sweeping me into a kiss.

I pushed him away lightly and smiled, "You'll mess up my make-up!" I teased.

Jacob rolled his eyes and gave me one more once over, shaking his head as he did so. "Seeing you now makes me wonder why I am even bothering to go to this wedding."

I frowned, wanting to take this opportunity and run with it. Letting him sweep me off of my feet and forgetting that the wedding even existed. But I knew he needed closure from her to fully give himself to me. I sighed, "This may be the last chance you get." I told him softly.

Jacob growled, "I just can't believe she wants to kill herself." He spat.

I tugged on his arm, "I know it's hard, but at least tonight you can say your final peace."

After a moment of silence, he turned and smiled down at me, "Cayleigh," he whispered, "you look freaking hot."

I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm, "we're late." I said sharply.

Jacob laughed, "Yeah, yeah." He told me, and with that, he led me towards the door.

Arriving very late, me and Jacob hung back and out of sight until the moment seemed right. During the reception, Jacob decided to make his presence known. Gabbing a hold of my hand, he pulled me towards the gorgeous bride and groom. I was taken aback by her beauty. As we reached them, I scrunched my nose in sudden horror, "What is that smell?" I whispered to Jacob.

He chuckled, "It's them." He told me, referring to the vampires.

Edward, as I later learned his name, turned to us immediately and I didn't like the look on his face. Bella, however, freaked out.

"Jake!" She cried, "I can't believe you're here!" Immediately they scooped each other into a huge hug, and I felt a pang of jealously shoot into my stomach.

I stole a glance at Edward, whose face was still unpleasant. "Do you have news to share with my wife, dog?" He asked him as he slid his arm around Bella's waist, pulling her lightly back towards him.

Jacob glared at Edward, but as I slid my hand through his and gave it a squeeze, he seemed to remember why he was there. "Bella, this is Cayleigh." He told her, bringing me forward.

Bella smiled kindly at me, but gave Jacob a confused glance.

"He imprinted on her." Edward spoke simply.

Jacob had informed me of Edward's "gift", but I couldn't quite believe just how blunt he was with it. I stared at him in disbelief.

Bella's face held a forced smile, "Oh! Well, that is so great, Jacob!" She told him, passing a very slight glance in my direction.

"Want to dance?" Jacob asked her. I was amazed how they both seemed engrossed in their own separate world. Practically forgetting Edward and myself.

Bella looked at Edward, who nodded politely.

Without another thought, Jacob took her hand and led her a few feet away and began they began to dance.

I stood in a painful shock. "Did he really...did he just forget about me?" I asked Edward, feeling repulsive in my best dress standing next to him alone.

Edward looked at me blankly, "He didn't fully forget about you, he just had a lot on his mind at once." He told me.

"Why are you sticking up for him?" I demanded, "you hate him."

Edward chuckled, "clearly you don't realize my benefit of him imprinting on you."

I glared at him, "You stink." I said, scrunching my nose in his direction before storming off into the woods. I wasn't at all surprised to see a few pack members staggered about deep enough to be out of sight, but close enough to watch carefully. Sam was the first to approach me.

"How come you left him?" He demanded.

I stopped before I walked past him, "He left me." I snapped.

Sam stared blankly as I shed my dress, no longer caring, let them see, let Jacob see through their memories. It's not like he would care anyway.

I sucked back tears that brimmed my eyes and walked over to Sam, handing him my dress. "Make sure that doesn't get messed up, and the rest of my belongings get back to me?"

Sam just nodded.

I turned away and began to run off deeper into the forest. I had never changed so quickly in my life.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three whole months since the wedding. I was numb. I completely shut out any thought of Jacob from my head. I had let myself get attached again. I had let myself...well, let's just say I would never let myself do anything like that anymore. I refused to feel. I was running on autopilot and my family was worried; but I couldn't find it in me to care.

Jacob had, of course, tried very hard to get into contact with me. Every way he could think of, he tried. My brother was furious, he blamed himself for pushing Jacob onto me. Jacob tried more than once to enter our land, Alex lost it each time. I hope Jacob would give up for his own safety, Alex had learned how to fight even faster since the incident.

I knew I was probably overreacting to the entire situation. However, I had tore down a wall for Jacob. It was now rebuilt. I couldn't deal with heartbreak again, I just couldn't. And I never got my dress back.

I sighed and slammed my math book closed on top of my desk. I slid into my pajamas and crawled into bed, determined to fall asleep. I tossed and turned; desperate for a comfortable spot on my bed. I growled and kicked off my blankets. This was pointless. I knew what needed to be done and I had refused to do it for three whole months. I stood out of bed, sliding my slippers onto my feet. Slowly and quietly and snuck out of my house into my backyard. I needed to run. My body ached, no, screamed for the change to take place.

I walked a few yards into the familiar woods, letting my senses take over. I slid my slippers off of my feet and let my feet sink into the wet grass. I let out a sigh of relief. Nature. As I moved to take off my pants, I heard a crack nearby. I immediately froze. My ears strained in the silence to hear what else was out in the woods with me. I was glad I had taken off my shoes, I was quieter in my bare feet. I headed silently towards the noise, my eyes fighting to adjust to the darkness. I paused when a shadow moved at my right. My heart began to race, I began estimating how quickly I could run back into the house versus how strong I was if I were to just change. I decided to stay silent and still, waiting to see what the intruders next move was. I turned my head to the right, but the shadow was gone. I let out a silent breath of relief. As I turned my head forward, I realized the sudden presence in front of me and let out an ear curdling scream. I immediately went on the offense and threw a bunch into what felt like a human nose.

"Ow! Damnit, Calyleigh that hurt!" screamed a familiar voice.

I froze mid-punch. "Jacob?"

"Of course it's me!" He yelled, staggering away from my hand that was still poised for a punch.

I immediately put my hand down, "What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I was just making sure you were okay. I swear I was never going to make myself known, but when I saw you in the woods tonight, I just, I couldn't help myself, I smelled you and my senses went on fire."

"You were WATCHING me?"

He stared at me coyly, "I just needed to make sure you were okay," he repeated.

I scoffed, "did you have to wait for your precious Bella to get out of the country before you came here?"

Jacob glared at me, "that's not fair Cayleigh."

"Not fair? Not fair? Not fair is you telling me that I am your soul mate, that you will never leave my side, and then FORGETTING about me the minute BELLA is in front of your pathetic face!" I spat. I turned and walked away from him, angrily slipping my slippers back onto my feet. "At her WEDDING I might add." I gave a disgusted growl of disapproval and began to walk away. I was immediately brought to a halt as Jacob's hand caught a hold of my wrist and spun me back around to face him.

"Can you please just hear me out?" He asked, desperation in his voice.

"Give me one good reason why I should."

"Because I am in love with you."

I scoffed, "please."

"Can you please just listen to me!" He yelled.

Eyeing him carefully, I noticed the physical difference in Jacob now. He body was trembling in fight to keep his temper under control. I sighed, "You have exactly three minutes." I snapped, pulling my arm out of his reach. I too, fought to keep my own control on my emotions. I refused to feel. I wouldn't let him hurt me again.

Jacob ran a hand through his shaggy black hair. "The wedding was a huge mistake and I know there is no excuse for forgetting about you. But you have to understand the amount of thoughts and emotions that were running through my head at once. I acted the way I did because she is someone I cared about very much and she was marrying literally my mortal enemy. I was overwhelmed with all of the emotions running back after being without them for so long. I should have never left your side, Cayleigh, and I am so sorry."

I stayed silent, staring at a spot next to Jacob, refusing to look him in the eyes.

He went on, "Cayleigh, after Sam and Seth dragged me away from the wedding, I realized you were gone. It was the final straw, I was so upset at myself that I changed and ran after you, but by the time I got here Alex had known everything and wouldn't let me within a mile of your land."

I took a deep breath, I knew he had tried to get to me, but Alex had left out the details of exactly when he had tried to get to me. Or maybe I just refused to hear them.

"I went back home," Jacob continued, "and I found your dress and belongings on my bed with a note from Sam to have them shipped back to your house.

A growl formed in the back of my throat, I loved that dress.

Jacob gently slid his hands into my own, I fought the urge to snatch them away. I just wanted him to say his peace and leave. It was too hard to be with him and keep my emotions numb. "I know you want nothing to do with me and I can except that, but I just needed to be heard out." He told me. "I belong to you and I will keep my distance, but I can never stay away. I will always be watching you, Cayleigh. I am in love with you and I always will be. Despite what you may think, my feelings have only grown stronger for you since the wedding. If you find someone else, fine, but I will not give up very easily. I just thought you had the right to know that. He let go of my hands and ran a couple feet away towards a hollow tree and then ran back towards me, a package in his hands. He handed it to me, "It's your dress, I remember how much you loved it." He looked down at his feet, "you didn't have to take it off so provocatively." He murmured quietly to himself.

I snatched the package from his hands, "Well it's a good thing that it's none of your business!" I snapped.

"Alright, well I said all I needed to say. You say the word and I'll leave you alone from here on out."

I looked over at him, not sure if I should believe him or not.

"There is just one last thing," he said and I automatically sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Of course there is," I huffed at him, shifting the my weight to my other foot.

Jacob stared at me a moment, the all-too-familiar look appearing on his face. He took one long stride so that he was standing merely inches away from my body. In one swift movement, he had my face in his hands and our lips together. I found myself lost swiftly into the moment. Once I was able to bring myself back to reality, I immediately began to pull away. However, it was no use against Jacob, he wanted the kiss and he was going to have it whether I wanted it or not. He began to deepen the kiss in a way I had never experienced before. To my own dismay, I found myself grabbing the back of his head and letting him continue. After a moment, I was finally able to pull away from him; completely out of breath. I discretely held on to the tree that I was standing next to for support.

"Cayleigh," Jacob whispered and I realized he too was out of breath. The kiss was much more than either of us were expecting. It had opened a set of flood gates that I never knew existed.

"Have you really been here since the wedding?" I asked him.

"I've only been home twice."

"That's kind of gross..."

He grinned, "What are you trying to say?" He asked me curiously.

I returned his smile. He had done it again, he melted the ice that hung close to my heart. I cursed myself as I slid my arms around him, inhaling his scent. Despite how long he'd be away from a shower, he was familiar and warm. "I think you should come back to the house with me and get a shower and change of clothes, it's not healthy to stay out here so long, especially in your wolf form. It's hunting season."

Jacob had frozen when I slid my arms around his waist, but immediately slid his around my own. "And everything else?" He asked in barely a whisper, clearly afraid I would turn and run at any moment.

I pulled away momentarily to look up at him, I nipped at the bottom of his chin, my heart fluttered as I stood on my toes and placed a very soft kiss on his lips. It was the first kiss I had initiated since I was with Jeremy. "I love you, Jacob." I whispered against his lips.

I felt Jacob's lips break into a smile and he leaned in for a harder kiss. I pulled away gently and began to lead him back towards my house. Hand in hand we entered my back yard, smiles on each of our faces. Before we entered my house I turned to Jacob and slugged him really hard in the arm.

"Ow!" He yelped, "What was that for?"

"Don't ever forget about me again, Jacob Black." I told him sternly, my eyes giving away my smile.

He rubbed his arm and shook his head at me, "Never in a million years, Cayleigh." He told me seriously.

The smile left my eyes and hit my mouth, "Good." I told him light-heartedly, and let him into the house.


End file.
